KHRH
by yaoi1827
Summary: It had been 2 years since Tsuna had seen his child hood friends, the people that loved and cared for him when he was young. After 2 years the straw hats have become stronger for Tsuna just like they promised. some of the characters may be OOC just so u know, Allx27,1827 and TSUPREG. :)
1. Chapter 1

**HEY PEEPS MISS ME? WELL HERE IS MY NEW FANFIC ! HOPE YOU LUV READING IT AS MUCH AS I LOVED TYPING THIS UP. THIS IS FROM MY OWN IMAGINATION PEOPLE SO DONT TRY AND STEAL IT ;) ALSO THIS IS A HIBARI X TSUNA FIC! ….. MOVING ON TO THE FIC!... also I don't own any character sept the plot.**

1827182718271827182718271827 18271827

As Tsuna woke up to his phone vibrating and playing the song _"good time"_ by owl city as it does every

day acting as his alarm clock because alarm clocks are so out of style to him. He groaned and grabbed

it off his bed side table clicking select to disarm the alarm.(rhythm:p) then looked at the clock once the

screen cleared and screamed.

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he was 30 minutes late for class he had forgotten to set his

alarm to the correct time. Hibari-san was surly going to bite him to death harder then usual. Tsuna

quickly grabbed his uniform neatly hanging from his closet door and got dressed. On his way out he

looked into his moms room and saw here sleep with Lambo and I-pin in her arms. He walked in and

pulled the covers over his familia. Then smiled and left.

1827182718271827182718271827 18271827

As Tsuna broke into a sprint after locking the front door. He thought that maybe Hibari wasn't at school

today and was off doing something else. But sadly fate wasn't on his side because there stood the

perfect at the front gates of the school glaring and looking around. Once he spotted Tsuna he smirked

and said "for being 40 minutes late to school I will bite you to death" he finished with an evil glint in

his eyes. Tsuna gulped and hoped that he wouldn't be bitten to hard but he knew that , that wouldn't

happen.

1827182718271827182718271827 18271827

Tsuna entered his class with a bruised arm, few cuts on his cheek from Hibari's ring,and his whole body

ached. His teacher gave him stern, look not caring about the injuries and told him to take his seat he

limped to his seat and sat down hearing students snicked at him.

"how useless can he get"

"so pathetic"

"he just wants attention"

"that's what damn-Tsuna gets"

Tsuna just paid them no mind already uses to the humiliation. Namimori(1) high school was full of

bullies who picked on the smaller, weaker boy. There where only four people he called friends (five if

you count Haru but she was at a different school.)friends, they where Kyoko who was watching Tsuna

with concern, her brother Ryohei who was in a

different class, Gokudera ,who is his "right hand man" in his terms,was telling everyone to shut the hell

up and to leave the tenth alone, Haru his "future wife" in her terms was at an all girls school(2) but still

visited Tsuna a lot, lastly was Yamamoto the baseball star and Tsuna's left hand man I guess, he was

sleeping at the moment and didn't seem to have a care in the world. Not very close to friendly but was

sorta nice was his home tutor reborn who has been gone for a week to take care of some biz.

Tsuna sighed and took out his work he tried to take down notes but found that difficult, he tried to take

them as best he could until the bell rang signaling break\ lunch. "Tenth, are you ok?" Gokudera said

running over to Tsuna and checking him over.

"yeah Hibari-san just bit me for being late as usual Gokedera" he said wincing when Gokudera

squeezed a little to hard on his left arm. This did not go unnoticed by Gokudera and he took out his

dynamite "that son of a bitch is going to die!" he said about to go find Hibari but Yamamoto grabbed

his upper arm and stopped him. "maa maa calm down Gokudera" Yamamoto said relaxed as ever. "let

me go you bastard this mother fucker is going to die!" he complained trying to get loose of the grip.

"Gokudera please leave Hibari-san alone he was just doing

his job it was my fault for being so late" Tsuna says looking down as Kyoko rubs his back. Gokudera

looks at his boss and calms himself down. "Tenth I'm sorry" he says giving Tsuna a hug "its ok" Tsuna

say hugging back. Kyoko left to go eat lunch with Hana after making sure Tsuna was alright and wasn't

seriously injured.(she's like a mom to the group) Tsuna, Gokedera and Yamamoto started for the roof

but where stopped by Ryohei running toward them.

"EXTREME INFO!"he screamed stopping right in front of them.

"what is it lawn head!? The tenth is hungry!"snarled Gokudera.

"SHUT UP OCTOPUS HAIR!"Ryohei yelled back.

As Yamamoto tried to calm down Gokudera, Ryohei told Tsuna about the "EXTREME INFO!".

"huh? New students? But its the middle of the year." Tsuna said, confused as to why the new students

where coming this late in the year. By this time Yamamoto had calmed Gokudera down enough for

both of them to hear what Tsuna and Ryohei where talking about.

"oh yeah! I heard they are coming today" Yamamoto put in.

Gokudera gave him a 'why-did'nt-you-say-anything-earlier' look.

Ryohei gave Tsuna an extreme hug then said his goodbyes and left for Boxing practice (yes his

guardians are touchy-feely with him but not in that way you pervs. This I put in to make Hibari even

more jealous because come on who doesn't love a jealous seme? ) The three of them then went to eat

their lunches on the roof in peace.

1827182718271827182718271827 18271827

Once the bell had rung Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto where on their way to class when they heard a

commotion in the hallway. Many other students where gathered around to watch too.

"This is not the right way marimo!" a blond haired man yelled.

"shut up idiot cook!" shot back a green haired man.

"who are they?" asked a student in the crowd.

"i think they are the new students they are wearing the school uniforms" one responded.

"what I though nine where coming?"

Tsuna found them really familiar.

Then other people started to show up.

The whispers began again.

"woah dude look at that one shes sexy"

"i-is that one d-dead?"

"is it natural for hair to be that orange?"

"that one looks like a robot!"

"how cute its a raccoon~"

"who wheres a straw hat these days?"

"why does he have a giant slingshot?"

The group of students were whispering loud, so every one heard.

Everyone had been talking so much that they didn't hear the second bell ring.(there all late)

Tsuna stepped forward and pushed his way to the front.

"hey!" girl says after being pushed to the side.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto said following him

"tenth whats wrong?" Gokudera asked also following.

Tsuna ignored them and got to the front of the crowd.

"Nami? Robin?" he said eyes watering.

The girl with long orange curly hair and the other one with straight black hair turning toward the brunette

and so did everyone else.

The nine of them looked at Tsuna then the orange haired one let out a loud squeal that echoed through

the halls of Namimori.

"Tsu-kun!" she yelled her eyes also watering, then sprinted toward him and gave him a boob-filled

hug so tight that Tsuna

couldn't breathe. The crowd gasped at the scene they never thought that Dame-Tsuna would know such

good looking people other boys grew angry because of Tsuna getting all the attention from the girl.

She let go of him after a while and kissed him on the lips which caused more gasps and whispers.

The whole group of new people surround Tsuna and start to catch up and lots of kisses and hugs where

given to Tsuna most kisses where from Nami and Robin.

"Tsuna we've missed you so much!"chopper cried.

"Its been 2 years! You guys sure have changed" Tsuna said trying to wipe away his tears but failing as

more flow out.

"of course we had to get stronger for you we promised yohohoho~!" Brook said "I cant believe my

eyes are so watery but I don't have any eyes yohohohohoho~!" everyone laughed.

Robin kissed Tsuna on the lips again and smiled at him (Robin is like Tsuna's loving older sister)

"it has been so long since we last saw you" she said eyes also growing watery.

"I-" Tsuna started _BANG!_ Everyone jumped except Luffy,Robin,Zoro,and Franky because they don't

scare easy anymore. Nami instinctively hugged Tsuna from behind. They all turned toward a seething Hibari who had hit his

toffa against a near

by wall that cracked. If looks could kill they would all be six feet under.

"Get to class! Or I will bite you all to death!" he commanded every student scrambled to class fearing

Hibari's wrath. Leaving Tsuna ,Gokudera, Yamamoto and the others alone.

Hibari narrowed his glare at them ,Tsuna specifically.

"herbivore, I will bite you to death."

1827182718271827182718271827 18271827

(1) i dont know if thats how you spell Nanamori.  
(2) i think she goes to an all girls school but im not sure PM me if you know.

**AND THATS IT PEOPLE! ILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON BUT IF I DONT PLEASE DONT BLAME ME THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC.;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Everyone sorry about the late update(rhythm)but I'v had lots of stuff on my mind and its just a little too stressful. I hope that this chapter will get more views and I'm still thinking of doing another fanfic later on. I'm kinda lazy... all right I'll admit it I'm REALLY lazy but come on who is'nt? any way this is a late Christmas and New years gift hope you all like. Oh and I'd like to thank Yorutsuki-Lunia for the VERY help full ideas. Luve ya, NOW ON WITH THE FIC!**

1827182718271827182718271827 1827

Tsuna closed his eyes and braced for impact as Hibari charged at him with both to-fa's in hand.

Moments later the sound of steel meeting steel rung through the halls of Namimori high.

Tsuna opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Zoro blocking Hibari's attack with his swords.

Hibari's eyes widened slightly then went back to their cold glare just as quick.

"I don't know who you are but if you intend to hurt Tsuna in any way _I_ will kill you" Zoro said with a

glare that rivaled Hibari's.

Hibari smirked then put down his weapons. Zoro doing the same.

Hibari stood straighter and addressed the rest of them.

"This is not the place to discuss what I want to know, follow me" he commanded and glared at Tsuna ,

who shivered (despite Nami's warm hug) under the cool glare, before Hibari turned and started walking

away.

Once they reached the reception room they all took a seat on the couch except Hibari who stood by his

desk staring them down.

"welcome Straw Hat family" Reborn's voice echo through the room as he finally made his appearance

popping out of a compartment in the wall near Hibari who just sat down in his seat and shuffled

through some papers.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said

"sup damn – Tsuna" reborn replied before turning toward the captain of the group.

"Monkey D. Luffy its good to see you again"

"sure is Reborn" Luffy replied with a broad smile.

"Reborn where have you been these passed few days?" Tsuna exclaimed shifting to get more

comfortable in Nami's arms.

Not seeing Hibari glare in their direction.

"i went to find the rest of your Familia" Reborn's response was met with silence as Hibari stopped

shuffling through his papers and looked up.

"I have already informed Chrome and Ryohei about this family merge " Reborn finished.

"f-family merge?" Tsuna stuttered

"yes, the Straw Hat family has agreed to merge with the Vongola family, you will now be known as

V+SH F. !"

"is this possible?" Gokudera finally asked

"yes many other families have done this as a way to get stronger in the Mafia world." Reborn finished

"we are all going to be in the same classes except for Robin, Chopper and Brook they are going to be

the new infirmary doctors" Nami stated "Oh Tsu-kun Iv missed you soo much" she squealed hugging

him from behind even tighter.

Hibari felt a nerve twitch.

"N - Nami I c- cant breathe!" Tsuna gasped. Nami immediately let up but still kept him in a firm hold.

"Wait, Reborn where will they be staying? And when is the ceremony?" Tsuna asked

when he got his breathe back.

"they will be staying with you until Iv found a proper house for them around here. The ceremony for

the family merge will be next Saturday " Reborn stated

_ding dong_

"All right meetings over I'll talk to mama about them staying see ya at home Damn – Tsuna!" Reborn

said before jumping into a panel in the floor disappearing. Robin then got up "we also should be going

and the rest of you need to get to class."

Everyone left the Reception room each getting icy glared from the perfect. When Hibaris eyes met

Tsuna's they flickered something but Tsuna couldn't tell what it was he was to scared under his gaze

but just as quickly did it appear the look was gone,replaced by a cool glare that turned colder when

Nami shifted Tsuna in her arms. Hibari turned his fierce glare to her only to be met with a smirk and

knowing eyes. Then turned with Tsuna in her arms and left.

Once everyone got to the infirmary Tsuna told them that during break to meet on the roof. Robin kissed

Tsuna on the forehead, Chopper gave Tsuna a high five, then Brook pick Tsuna up and gave him a hug.

Everyone said goodbyes then the rest of Tsuna's new Familia followed him to their class room. Every

student and the teacher's head turned toward the door upon their entry. Tsuna , Gokudera , and

Yamamoto all went to their respective seats. On his way to his seat someone stuck their foot out and

tripped him "be more careful Damn Tsuna you could have messed up my new shoes!" the boy said.

The class burst out laughing except the straw hats who all felt nerves twitch, Kyoko who had a look of

concern on her face, Gokudera who was cussing the boy out for tripping the tenth, and Yamamoto

who had fallen asleep...again.

Tsuna simply picked himself up found his seat in front of Kyoko and sat down, Kyoko rubbed his back

in a soothing manner and he turned around and threw her a grateful smile, the boy that tripped Tsuna

saw this and clenched his fists on his desk. "ah! Yes you are the new students I was told about" the

teacher exclaimed "please tell the class about yourselves" he said talking over the whispers of the

students. Luffy stepped forward taking off his hat that was tied to the collar of his shirt and the girls in

the class room got hearts in their eyes and drool all over their desks (A/N: yes Luffy is that hot

people!)

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, I'm 16, I'm a sophomore , I like to eat all types of food, I'm pretty easy

to get along with ,but.." his gaze grew deadly "harm the people close to me, and lets just say you had

better have the hospital on speed dial" he finished with a pointed glare at the boy who tripped Tsuna.

Said boy flinched with rest of the class besides Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna. Kyoko was just

neutral. The aura in the room was heavy, the teacher swallowed "well.. um next?" he stuttered

Sanji stepped forward next. "My names Sanji Blackfoot, I'm 17, I like to cook, I'm a junior, and I have

a little sister that's my princess who I care about more then anything" he finished smiling at Tsuna who

turned a light shade of pink.

Usopp stepped up after Sanji "The names Usopp S. Niper, I love to draw, I'm also 16 , I'm a freshman

(A/N: Usopp got held back in middle school for doing to many pranks around school.)

I love pranks, and I have a pet tarantula." he finished with a smile. The students either gasped or looked

disgusted but Tsuna smiled at the fact that Usopp kept her after so long.

"alright...next" the teacher said

Zoro went next some students may have thought he was scowling but Tsuna knew that he normally had

that look on his face.

"My names Zoro S. Wordsmen, I dislike noisy people, I like to sleep, I am 17 , I'm a junior ,I am

interested in Ken-do,I eat basically any thing edible and I love above all else, family." his gaze swept over every bully in the class

room daring them to speak. "what I hate more then anything are people who bully the weak." he

finished, eyes still giving off a killer stare. Zoro's eyes softened when they got to Tsuna's who's eyes

where stating to get misty. Zoro gave him a small smile in return. Franky stepped next to Zoro.

"Yo m' names Franky Star I have have two older sisters, my favorite shape is the star, I love Root Beer,

I like Robots, I'm interested in joining your mechanics club, I'm 18, I'm a senior and I love to dance.

Some students in the class laughed at that last statement but shut up when Franky, Luffy,and Zoro gave

them hate filled glares.

Nami was last but never the least. she gave a broad smile then started "Hi Hi I'm Nami N. Avigator, I'm 16 and also a sophomore, yes this is my natural

hair color" she said touching her carrot colored hair. "my favorite color is Orange, I have a twin sister, I'm fascinated by world maps and I love cute and

pretty things." she finished with a smile that had the guys in the class grow hearts in their eyes, she also received a few evil glares from some girls

in the class. Once that was over the teacher took them to his desk to find where they would be seated while the class started writing down what note

where on the board. The Straw Hats and the teacher talked in hushed voices for a while as if they where at a disagreement about something.

Finally their conversation was over and the group of new students all went toward their new seats which surprised Tsuna because their desk where

surrounding his. Nami and Kyoko became quick friend because of the fact that they both really cared about Tsuna as if he where their baby. Gokudera

and Sanji started to talk about something else Tsuna related. Yamamoto and Zoro where both asleep on their desks right after the notes where taken.

After writing down their notes Franky, Usopp and Tsuna all started to catch up but of course they whispered as not to disturb their classmates, who

where glaring at Tsuna with hate. The female classmates where mad at Tsuna getting soclose to Gokudera and Yamamoto but know he was close to

the new students, they where beyond pissed. Some of the male students where glaring at Tsuna because they where full of jealousy, but different

types of jealousy, one group of males where jealous because Tsuna was so close the new group where jealous because of the fact that

Tsuna was cute, and some girls thought he was adorable at the begging of the year, that's why they would pick on him so that the girls would see him

as a loser and it worked until the new students came. The girls and boys vowed revenge against Tsuna and he didnt even know that he had mad so

many enemies in just one class.

1827182718271827182718271827 1827

**Don don dooooooon! what'll happen next? well find out next time on KHRH! c ya :)**


End file.
